Kirigakure 207:Kiroku Inuzuka his first jutsu
SanadaKihaku: - I had been waiting at the traininggrounds for my student Kiroku, today i wanted him to train his clan techniques ,using the massive trees as dummies. The trees their age and size, made it impossible for a young Inuzuka to actually break it.~All right Kiroku todya i want you to train passing fang on the trees. if you can master that wel move on to the beast human clone.and fang passing fang, wich is often used in combo, according to the scroll, your father gave me and while you practice that, i will be training my own Ninjutsu in the meantime. ive gotta get used to using my high ranks and learn to control em better, so i dont collapse in the midst of battle. Keep pushing urself to the limit, Our stamina is highly important to us Kirigakure Ninjas. SO all right hop to it kid.~I smirked as i myself walked to the end of the docks and looked out over the lake .I brought my hands together as they started to move into handsigns:Tiger---> DOg. I inhaled deeply gathering a large amount of air and wind chakra into my mouth, i compressed the air into a thick Density before i expelled i from my mouth.~Wind Release:Vacuum Great Sphere!- A massive sphere of dense,compressed air shot forward after i expelled the air. it flew about 10 feet, before it bursted into a massive blast of air, The sphere growing larger as it started to spread the water, to 2 side. I merely watched the jutsu as i smirked. I was finally getting somewhere with this,- InuzukaKiroku: - He sat tenatively listening to Kihaku-sensei's instructions for the day's trainning, His face lit up as he was finally going to learn his clan techniques. He pat Yuki's head and looked back up at sensei and said with determination in his voice.- Dont worry Sensei u know i wont let u down, I will master these techniques and make Jashin, you, and my family happy. - He began to channel his chakra into his body as he got down on his hands, His fingernails and toenails growing to claws, His canines comming out of his mouth and elongating as he opened his mouth, His hair growing longer and his eyes thinning into slits rather than pupils. He started to sprint at the nearest tree as fast as he could pushing himself to his limits. As he neared the tree he Jumped in the air yelling Tsuga loudly as his body began to roatate. As he got closer in the air he rotated faster and faster. As he got closer to the tree he started to lose his focus and slowed down running into the tree trunk head first and falling on the ground he cursed the tree as he clawed it ripping into the tree bark sending splints to the ground. He would get back up and try again, This time spinning even faster and focusing on his rotation he hit the tree and dug into it slightly before slowing himself back down and falling back to the ground on his hands, as wood shavings fell around him and in his hair.- This might take a bit Sensei but ill get there. -he said breathly loosing chakra and comming back to two legs- InuzukaKiroku: - He formed a tiger seal pulling his chakra back together as fast as possible for him. Once his Chakra had returned he Returned back to his Four Legged stance and began to sprint at the tree this time going even harder. He Jumped in the air and yelled Tsuga louder and Spun ferociously focusing on his revolutions he sped towards the tree spinning like a cyclone, the wind comming off of him rustling the leaves of the tree and making a few fall. One of the leaves happen to fall into hi path as he headed for the trunk, as the leaf got caught in his wake it was ripped to shreds almost vanishing. As he impacted the tree it shook viloently as his claws and the velocity of his rotation ripped into the trees trunk making it appear that he was digging into the trunk like a drill. As he stopped he jumped backwards in the air flipping, putting his right hand down to the ground and pushing off with it to flip him around again. He Landed on his feet and let out a loud howl as he was satisfied with himself but he wasnt done yet he wouldnt be happy till he had drilled through the tree trunk. Which looking at the tree he knew would take a few tries.- InuzukaKiroku: - He pulled back his chakra forming a tiger seal. Once he was back on two legs he took out a kunail from his robe. He took his Jashin pendant and placed it on the tip of the kunai. While doing This he began to slide his foot along the ground in a large circle one the circle was complete he began a triangle in the middle of the circle making sure to have the three corners touch the edge of the circle. Once he had finished his Jashin symbol he took the kunai and drove it into his hand until it started to bleed letting the blood drip on the ground in tribute to his god. He pulled the kunai out once blood had been drawn and the tribute made and clean the kunai off licking it off and sticking it back into his robe. As he stuck the kunai back into his robe his skin began to change, Turning the color of blood, Also markings on his face became visible as he changed. He once again got back on the ground on his hands an ran the chakra through his body transforming his body back into his four legged technique sprinting at the tree once again. This time pushing himself to his absolute limits, He jumped in the air and yelled Tsuga again this time at the top of his lungs. His body began to rotate once more with the ammount of wind comming off him this time seeming to be pulled right back in like a vortex. The leaves on the tree falling in more dense numbers as they seemed to be pulled into his passing fang. The leaves seemed to be disentegrated as they dissapeared in his wake. He slammed into the tree trunk with enough force that some of the roots came out of the ground slightly breaking the earth around them. He spun into the trunk shredding it like a cheese grader the chavings pilling up by the trunk around him. He finally began to lose chakra his rotation slowing down as he finally drained himself. He stoped and panted heavily drenched in sweat as he sat back against the tree trunk. He instantly jumped up from the trunk holding his back as the trunk had become hot from the friction made by his passing fang. He laid back out on the ground this time yuki comming over and licking his face. He laughed as he moved his head back to look at the tree being impressed with the damage he had done this time and laying back down and resting for a bit.- InuzukaKiroku: -He got back up after his chakra had returned to him. He wiped any remaining sweat from his brown with the back of his hand, and formed a tiger seal, Sending him back into a four legged technique stance. He would sprint with all his might throwing all his chakra into this final strike. He jumped into the air and yelled out once more Tsuga as loudly as he could. He focused all his chakra to his extremeties making spin as fast as he could with what chakra he had left. He reached the tree and began to rip apart the trunk of the tree again as he spun into it. His claws grabbing each little layer of the tree as he spun into it more wood shavings littering the ground. As his chakra finally left him he came to a hault. Jumping out of the trunk he had drilled himself into as he laid back down on the ground he has used most of chakra up and was slightly out of breath. He called out to sensei. - Sensei what do u think about my passing fang? - He exhaled and closed his eyes and slowed his heart rate as he made himself relax- SanadaKihaku: hmm , I think it still has alot of room for improvement. SO let me increase the challenge for you.~My hands shot together into handsigns:Bird > Monkey > Rat> Boar > Dragon > Horse > Ram > Dragon > Bird > Rat > Bird.By the time i was done i had molded together a large part of my chakra. and on the last hand seal. I expelled it from my body.~Wind release: Storm Front!~The wind chakra flowed up into the sky . as aroudn the chakra heavy wind started to gather, air was thickening. Heavy winds start to blow around the area with speeds reaching up to 110mph within the given area. It would severely toughen his ability to use the apssign fang but that was the whole point as i shouted.~Try using it now and then mastering it, Sea mutt! InuzukaKiroku: Challenge accepted sensei -He said as he looked around his hair getting tossed back in the wind. He evaluated the situation and how he would be able to use his taijutsu in this wind. He bent down to the ground and grabbed some dirt he would hold his hand in the air and let the dirt slowly pour out of his hand like the sands of an hour glass. He used this to detect the direction of the wind. He would find the best position to send him in the trajectory of the tree and move around the area to place himself there. He focused his chakra through his body as began to have himself get back into the four legged stance he sprinted at the tree using his claws to hold himself down to the ground and keep his direction as he ran with the wind. He jumped into the air yelling Tsuga into the wind. He would focus all his chkra into his extremeties as he began to rotate in the air. He spun faster and faster the wind propelling him towards the tree. He thought it was pretty smart of him to find the direction of the wind before trying to perform his passing fang. He finally hit the tree with such vilocity that it made a large crackling sound as his claws dug into the bacrk of the tree ripping it to sheds and the wind proppeling him as he dug into the tree like a drill. Once he finally stopped the bark of tree trunk had been pretty badly mangled. He jumped back from the tree and went back over by his sensei and asked him what he thought. - So sensei how was that? SanadaKihaku: -I Sighed- It was reckless and foolish. Though it increases the strenght of your blow, do it on a wrong object and your dead,by your own hands. Nor was it the task i had in mind. You have to go against the wind. Learn to be able to attack while the odds are against yuo,such is the goal of this training. And itl help alot with your stamina too.-I smirked as i crossed my arms- So hop to it. InuzukaKiroku: - He sighed as he went back to his trainning. He was upset that he had let his sensei down. He went back to his hands as he ran the chakra through his body re-entering four legged stance. He went down wind of the tree and told himself that he wouldnt let his sensei down. The anger in him grew as he knew he had dissapointed his sensei but also his eyes glistened with determination as he would try his best to not do it again. He took a deep breath and then sprinted off for the tree against the wind pushing and pushing himself to go faster and faster into the wind, the air making his eyes water slightly. He jumped into the air the wind catching for a split moment starting to carry him away he told himself he wasnt going to let this happen. He screamed out tsuga louder than he ever did before as he spun rapidly using the vaccum he created to pull him through the air fighting against the win he focused his chakra more and more so he would spin faster and faster. He closed his eyes and focused on the smell of the tree bark and headed for it. He would hit the side of the tree as hard as he could fighting against the wind his claws tearing away the bark and splinting out everywhere. He didnt let himself stop until he had exhausted most of his chakra and finally slumped over on the ground yuki ran up to him and licked his face trying to get him back up. Yuki moved himself around underneath of kiroku had helped him to his feet as they both walked back over to sensei. He looked up at sensei and waited to hear what he had to say, leaning on yuki for support.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei had woken up at the apartment she lives with her guardian’s and her little sister, it seemed someone brought her here as she only remembers the fact she fell asleep on the trainingground of her own. Kirei would shake her head as she still had her clothes on she would mumble a bit as she got up. She would walk downstairs to see if there already was breakfast. Once she came down she got greeted by Haruyo as she got a kiss on her cheek “Morning my dear”Haruyo said to her before she went to the kitchen to make breakfast for Kirei. Kirei would smile she was glad to see there was atleast someone home. After Haruyo made breakfast and Kirei aten it up. She would kiss Haruyo’s cheek “ill be out training don’t wait for me with dinner it can take a while”-Kirei would say as she would grap all the stuff she needs like her weapon equipment and her medical equipment as she then would make the handsign ‘Ram’ as she would bodyflicker as she comes in the middle off the forest at Kihaku’s trainingground. “Alright time for some training”-She said to herself as she would place her bag down on the ground near a tree as she would sigh a bit but it was alright. Kirei would focus on her chakra as she cleaned her head from everything as she would push the chakra in her hands as she would start to slam at one of the near tree’s as every bit she hit’s would break off right away as she keeps on slamming till nothing was left off the tree. Kirei would pause for a moment as she would look around wondering if someone was around here that could hear her train. But it didn’t seem like that as she would focus back on her training as she would focus herself on doing high speed kicks into the air she didn’t train this on the tree’s caus it would be hurting way to much as she could break a leg perhaps. As she would keep on with her high speed kicks for a few more minutes as she then switched over to her high speed palm’s as she would mold chakra into her hands to make it more painfull for the opponent if she ever has one. After training for a few more minutes she would fall down on her knee’s she was exhausted it has been a while she tryd to train this hard for a goal but this goal was important very much it is. Kirei would smile a bit to herself as she would shake her head as she would get up she needed to train more~ SanadaKihaku: -I kneeled down patting my student on the head- Ya did good sea mutt. and you too little yuki.~I petted Yuki for a moment when i heard some loud ruckus nearby and got spooked.~Dafuq, Kiroku stay here. Egil watch these 2 for me please.~- The sea monster rose up from the lake as it raised it itself next to the docks.I dashed off into the direction of the ruckus.when i was only a few feet away from the origin point, i drew My kurai tarento, only to come to a stop and find kirei training hard.I just stood there my Kurai tarento dangling by my side. a light blush covering my cheeks. I was mesmerized by her movements, i had never seen ehr train like this before, it was amazing.- InuzukaKiroku: - Kiro would sit curld up with yuki waiting for sensei to return, he was still weak and could feel himself growing drowsy. He looked over at egil with sleepy eyes.- Hey egil how u been. - Egil would snort at the boy and just turn away. Kiro knew he had angered him the last time he had trained with egil. He struggled to stay awake as he waited for sensei. He found him self dosing off every now again, The motion of his head bobbing as he fell asleep. He finally couldnt fight it anymore and passed out on top of yuki. Yuki had already fallen asleep and didnt mind Kiro using him as a pillow. He figured once sensei got back he would wake him. So he drifted off to sleep until his sensei would return. He hoped not for quite a bit so he could rest up and recover his chakra. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would blink with her eyes as she saw Kihaku “what was that good for..”-She would mumble as she didn’t said any word. She would look away as she would sigh a bit as she then spoke again “I only was training here.. not to get almost attacked by you…”-She mumbeled more as she would sit down against a tree~ SanadaKihaku: -I suddenly got shot back into reality as she addressed me.~Huh what eh.-I then remembered i still had my kurai tarento in my hands and quikly sheated them into their scabbards- eh.. i was jsut training with my student....I heard a ruckus so i came to check...I...didnt...know... it was you ok.- I looked away to try and get rid of the blush that still covered my cheek.~what are you doing anyways kirei-chan? Category:Kirigakure RP 207